One and a Half Circles
by Matistama
Summary: It was after the third day of going to sleep still hearing the noise in the workshop that made Analiese question what in the world Evelin was doing in there. - A Nyo!Estonia/Nyo!Austria Steampunk Domestic Fluff Story


Analiese knew Evelin well enough to know most things about her. She knew the name of Evelin's favorite bakery and which bread she loved most - black rye. She knew of Evelin's habit of giving her creations names with puns in them, which made Ana laugh and give proper names for them. She knew that when Evelin found something particularly funny, she would snort, which was adorable to Ana. She knew that Evie has a superb voice, which was how they ended up meeting. Evelin had been singing a solo with Analiese watching awestruck in the audience, determined to later talk with the soloist who would later become her future wife.

She also knew that when the day was done for them both, Evelin would be waiting for her at home to spend the rest of the day with her wife. Except when she got stuck on a new work, but she could tell as Evie would be heard in her workshop from the main room. So when Evie was in her workshop yet again, Analiese did not mind it. She made dinner for Evelin for later. Once it had been put away with a note on top marking it for Evelin, she did some cleaning - mostly dishes and placing clothes into the washer for Evelin to hang up in the morning. When she went to bed with Evelin still working, she turned on the light on Evelin's side and off the one on hers as she settled under the covers. It was known and routine. Nothing felt out of the ordinary.

It was after the third day of going to sleep still hearing the noise in the workshop that made Analiese question it. While Evelin could get very caught up in work, she did make sure she didn't spend too many nights working until Analiese would fall asleep. When Analiese woke up the next morning, Evelin was already up almost ready for her day. Ana asked her wife what she was doing so late three days in a row. Did she have too many orders for bots at work? Evelin explained that she was working on a project that was new to her and needed to be done much slower than normal. She wouldn't say what it was and instead kissed Ana as she went out the door to open shop.

That day, Evelin was there when Analiese came home. Evelin had cooked dinner and prepared chocolate cake for dessert - Analiese's favorite. Analiese accepted the unspoken apology for Evelin working so late with joy. She assumed that Eve had completed or figured out the work and all was well until the next day, when Evelin was working in the workshop yet again. It went on for several weeks, a day or two in the workshop, a day or two with Analiese. The most Evelin would say was that it was a personal project that was taking longer than expected and that it was a surprise.

As it was coming up on two months of this, Analiese came back home greeted by the clatter of things falling behind the front door. She could here Evelin yelling, sounding very worried.

"Please calm down! She'll be back any minute! Please?! No, no! Just give me the paint! Sweetie! Please, stop!"

Analiese opened the door to find a child running around, a tub of paint in one hand and a brush in the other. Several things were covered in paint, including her wife and the child. Other things had fallen over. Some were both.

"Ana!" Evelin exclaimed. The child stopped to look at the new person in the room, which allowed Evelin to catch up and take away the paint and brush. "Thank goodness…. I have to lock these up from now on…" Evelin was out of breath.

The child walked up to Analiese, lips pursed. She seemed to exam Analiese as if she were a museum piece, not close enough to touch but enough to take in every detail. Ana looked at her wife. "Evelin, who is this?"

"Surprise?" Evelin said meekly. "Well, now she isn't."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Evelin. Who is she?"

"Well, take a good look at her and guess." Evelin put the paint and brush out of reach.

Analiese took a moment to look at the young girl. She was wearing overalls and a hat. Her hair was platinum blonde in two braids, and her eyes were a purplish-blue - but looked slightly off. There were five lines in both eyes that shifted with the pupil. She had seen that same thing on Evelin's creations - fake eyes.

She started to notice other things. The skin was almost unnaturally shiny. Her hair looked like a wig. When she glanced at the knees, which were bronze and metal, she understood. "She's… a robot?"

"Yes, android to be precise. She is the project I was working on. Still somewhat am, as you can see. She kind of wanted to run around."

"Why did you create her? What is she for?"

"To be a child of course. To learn and grow. She even speaks. Sweetie Half Circle?" The bot looked up at Evelin, understanding. "She even knows her name."

Analiese laughed. "Half Circle? You mean Pi?"

Evelin grinned. "No, I mean half circle. Though really her name seems to be 'Please put that down.' Do you like her?"

"Yes, she will need a proper name though."

"I hoped you would. Just give the name a bit of thought before you do so."

"Why?"

"That's an easy one to answer! I think Sweetie can tell you. Hey Sweetie, who am I?"

The child stared for a moment before smiling. "Easy! Mama!"

"Very good! Now look ahead of you, and tell me who is in front of you."

The child looked back at Analiese. Her face was back to curious for a moment and then smiling again. "It's Mum, of course!"

"Mum? I'm Mum?"

"Yes, Mum is mum."

Analiese looked between the small child and Evelin both smiling. "I'm… Evelin? Is this… is this our child?" She felt her eyes watering, knowing the answer but wanting to be sure.

"Yes if you want her to be. I know it's sudden, but we've been together for a while. You've said that you would like one at some point, and I had an idea. But this is up to you from here. What do you say?"

Analiese broke into tears but smiling wide. "Yes, yes!" She knelt down to be at the child's level. "I am your mum!"

The child put her hand onto Analiese's face touching the tears. "I know, but are you alright? You are leaking."

"No, Sweetie. That is not leaking. You mum is crying, but she is smiling so that is a good thing."

"Oh alright! I will remember that."

Analiese put her hand on her child's face. "Luise."

The child tilted her head. "What? I do not understand that."

"It's your name. Your name is Luise. Luise Rebane-Edelstein."

"Am I still Sweetie Half Circle?"

"If you would like, yes. However from now on, your official name is Luise, and you are our daughter."

"I do remember that I am you and Mama's daughter. But I will remember that I am Luise."

Evelin put a hand on Luise's head. "How about you go play, Luise?"

"Alright, Mama." Luise went over to a table to find a pen and paper to draw.

Analiese stood up and felt an arm over her shoulder and a hand wiping away her tears. Evelin spoke first, "I do wish I had another day or so before before surprising you."

"Why?"

"Well, she isn't quite finished. Got some things to work out still. I feel there is an issue with the part of programming that loves art. Personalities can be difficult to program, and there's ju-" A finger was placed on her lips.

"Shhh," whispered Analiese, "she's perfect. What is a child without a few 'bugs'?"

"But-"

"But nothing, she's wonderful. She can learn as you said, and if she can learn, who knows what will happen? If she has a major issue, you would count as her doctor, I would assume."

"So you do like her?"

Analiese brought down her hand. "I love her. Her and her mother." Evelin pulled them a little closer for a kiss.

At the table, Luise looked up at her parents. "Art," she simply said before getting another sheet a paper and drawing the image her mind had stored. She was determined to be the best daughter that she could be.


End file.
